1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decks and more particularly pertains to a new retractable deck for recreational vehicles for providing a deck for use with recreational vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decks is known in the prior art. More specifically, decks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art decks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,878 to Weaver; U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,306 to Stucky; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,468 to Baumgartner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,855 to Flanagan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,057 to Pauli; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,340 to Pothering et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new retractable deck for recreational vehicles. The inventive device includes a plurality of sliding rails secured to an underside of a vehicle. The sliding rails each have an inner portion and an outer portion. The inner portion is secured to the underside of the vehicle. Each outer portion is slidably disposed within each inner portion. Free ends of each outer portion have a support leg pivotally secured thereto. The support leg is positioned interiorly of the outer portion in a retracted orientation and essentially perpendicular to the outer portion in an extended orientation. A deck portion is removably securable to and extends across the plurality of sliding rails.
In these respects, the retractable deck for recreational vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a deck for use with recreational vehicles.